<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rest for a while by djxrxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526210">rest for a while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn'>djxrxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Self-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt-list used is from @killmybadthoughts on tumblr!</p>
<p>You help Paz get some much needed sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rest for a while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a request from a friend using a prompt from @killmybadthoughts on tumblr from a while ago, and it was a lot of fun to use! i have a few other like this that i'm gonna post tonight, hopefully soon i can post some larger projects! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>40: “We could… take a nap together?” // 73: “Can I touch you?”</strong>
</p>
<p>Tired didn’t even begin to describe how Paz felt.  </p>
<p>He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Exhausted… maybe exhausted was a better word. He hadn’t slept last night, or the night before. A few pieces of your ship needed repairs, and Paz’s chest plate was still in shambles. His small tool kit was not as capable of repairs like the forge in the Covert, and he was starting to think that he would have to find a temporary replacement. </p>
<p>A Mandalorian without their beskar - Paz wasn’t sure who that was, but it sure as hell wasn’t a Mandalorian -</p>
<p>“Paz?”</p>
<p>Your voice was so sweet. It cut through his weariness and frustration, and it almost made him forget that there was even a problem in the first place. </p>
<p>He felt your hands rest on his shoulder, smoothing out a wrinkle in his thick outer-shirt. He craned his head up to look at you. </p>
<p>Hazel, bloodshot eyes met your own. “What’s wrong, doll?”</p>
<p>You carded your fingers through his soft curls. “Paz, you’ve been working on your armor for a while…”</p>
<p>“It needs to be fixed,” he sighed, glancing back at the pile of beskar sitting before him. “I need-”</p>
<p>“To sleep, baby,” you traced the side of his face, the strong edge of his jaw, the plump bottom lip moving open. </p>
<p>Paz smiled - soft and tired. He didn’t have the energy to beam up at you like he wanted, like how he felt. “You really think I should sleep?”</p>
<p>You gave his head a little pat. <b>“We could…take a nap together?”</b></p>
<p>“A nap?” He scoffed. </p>
<p>“You’re tired, Paz.” He heard you let out a little huff, and say, “Please just come lay down with me for a while.”</p>
<p>That sounded so nice to Paz. To drift off to sleep with you in his arms, you soft and steady breathing lulling him to sleep. To feel your skin on his bare hands, to finally sleep -  </p>
<p>Okay, maybe he needed a nap. </p>
<p>He let out a long sigh - dramatically rolling his head back into your hands and letting out another faux-annoyed humph. “Okay, fine, we can lay down.</p>
<p>As he stood, Paz tugged the thick outer garment off of his torso and tossed it somewhere in the room. He rubbed his eyes with his spare hand as you tugged him over to the bed. </p>
<p>You crawled into his arms the minute his body hit the mattress, your hands tugging his waist closer to yours until your hips were flush with his.</p>
<p>Paz really wanted to sleep - he did. He wanted to close his eyes for a few hours, but you were pulling at his shoulders until his lips were bumping into yours. You nipped at his bottom lip with a sign.</p>
<p>“Doll, did you pull me into bed to actually sleep, or…” You felt him smile against your lips. “Do you have something else in mind?”</p>
<p>You paused for a moment. Paz went to say something, afraid that you had actually taken offense to what he was teasing about - but your voice was so gentle, and Maker, it made his chest ache with how sweet you always were with him.  </p>
<p>
  <b>“Can I touch you?”</b>
</p>
<p>A tiny hum echoed from Paz’s chest. “Yeah, you can.”</p>
<p>Your cheeks felt warm as you gripped him through his trousers, palming at his cock until it felt fully hard under your touch.</p>
<p>Paz sighed - deep and relaxed as you tugged his pants down. His cock all but sprang into your hands. It was so heavy and leaking and Paz shuddered when you grazed your knuckles against his head. </p>
<p>You rubbed a thumb over the tip of his cock before taking him fully in your hand - Maker, you couldn’t even really get your hand all the way around it. You stroked him a few times. It was dry - maybe he didn’t mind, but you did. You pulled your hand back, and Paz let out a low keen.</p>
<p>“Baby?” He huffed.</p>
<p>“Hang on.” You leaned over your hand and licked from your palm to the tips of your fingers, moaning softly, coating your hand with your spit, rolling your eyes back - </p>
<p>Paz let out a whine. “Baby, come on.”</p>
<p>You hummed, reaching towards his throbbing member again. You coated his shaft - everything was slick and wet and the way he growled told you this was much better. </p>
<p>Paz’s moans were getting rough, like he was choking on every noise. He bucked his hips. You tightened your grip on his cock - his breathing was ragged and short. He had to be close by now.</p>
<p>Paz’s hands flew up to cradle your face, to bump his forehead with yours. His fingers moved to your hair, weaving themselves between your soft strands tugging at the softly. </p>
<p>“Mm, ‘M gonna cum,” he mumbled. Paz tilted his head so he could kiss you, his soft lips grazing against yours.  “‘I’m gonna, shit, gonna cum in your fucking hand.”</p>
<p>You mewled against his lips, and he did. His orgasm rippled through his body, pulling out growls and fragments of your name and pieces of a curse in Mando’a. His cum was hot - it sputtered into your hands and onto the sheets of the bed. His grip on your hair grew tighter, yanking on your small and pulling a small yelp from you. You continued to stroke him through his release, your movement tapering off slowly. </p>
<p>His head found your chest - your heartbeat was steady and hypnotic and so soothing - his breathing started to slow, and he had to focus to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>“Give me a sec’.” His voice was low and husky and oh so sleepy, and you knew he’d be out in a few minutes. A smile crept over your face as he continued, “Give me a sec’, and I’ll take care of you too.”</p>
<p>“I’m okay, Paz,” you said. You made sure to meet his eyes when you licked his release off your fingers. </p>
<p>He shifted beside you with a groan, his arms pulling away from your waist to fumble with the bottom of your shirt. You pulled his hands to cradle then against your chest before he could pull your shirt over your head. </p>
<p>“You need to sleep.” You maneuvered his arms back around your waist. “I swear, I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you back in the morning,” he mumbled, his words slurring as his eyes fluttered close.</p>
<p>“You better,” you teased gently, kissing his forehead. Your voice was the last thing he heard before he finally slipped into unconsciousness. </p>
<p>Okay, so maybe he did need this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>